Reboot:Yugioh Duelist Kingdom
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh, but Hope and Emily are In them.
1. Double trouble duel part 1

"Hope, what dimension shall we go next?" Asked Emily. They were in the Dimensional Vortex, near the Dream Door. "Um... I don't know. The last Dimension was our first, and we were just dragged into it. Gingka and Kenta are nice people, and so was Modoka" Said Hope. "Yeah, but Julian was mean" Said Emily. "But, Ryuga was so badass!" Shouted Hope, as he fanboyed. "Let's go" Said Emily, as she and Hope walked through the Dream Door.  
In the Yugioh Dimension

"Where are we?" Asked Hope. "I don't know" Said Emily. They were in an underground room, with some sort of hologram system in the middle of the room. "Hey, there appears to be people down there" Said a voice, with a very annoying accent. "Hello? Guy with the weird voice!? Where are you?" Asked Emily. "Weird! Why I aught a..." Said a teenage boy with blonde hair, before he was dumbstruck with Emily's looks. "Joey? Yugi, Tristan, and Tea? Oh, yeah and Bakura" Said Hope, as Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Bakura came out of the same tunnel that Joey did. "How do you know our names?" Asked Yugi. "Let's just say we know things" Said Hope, before Emily slapped Joey in the face. "Welcome into our room" Said a voice, as two bald men jumped down from the ceiling. "So, judging from where we are, you two must be Para and Dox. Well, since Yugi must have 10 star chips at this point, me and Joey will duel you" Said Hope. "What..." Said Joey. "That is right. So, how many star chips will the both of you put up?" Asked Para. "Joey will put up two, one for each of us" Said Hope. "Well, me and Para will put up 10 star chips each" Said Dox. "Ok. Well, I guess it's time to duel" Said Hope. "This is a high stakes duel. But the better question is, who is this Hope? And who is this Emily?" Wondered Tea. "Ok. I'll go first, then Hope, then Para, then Joey" Said Dox.

Turn 1: Dox

Dox draws. Dox normal summons "Labyrinth Wall"(0/ 3000). During this duel and exclusively in the anime, "Labyrinth Wall" acts like a Field spell card, in addition to a monster. Once activated, "Labyrinth Wall" creates a 9×9 maze on the Dueling Arena that each player's monster must go through before they can reach the other side. Monsters can move a number of spaces equivalent to their Level Monsters can attack each other inside the maze, but must be on tiles adjacent to one another. Dox ends his turn.

Turn 2: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Fallen Angel of Roses" (2400/ 1300). Since "Fallen Angel of Roses" is a level 7, Hope moves it into the maze 5 spaces into the maze. Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Joey, Para and Dox: "What!?"

Yugi: "What card is that? I've never heard of it"

Yami: "Maybe it's new"

"Hope: "Here's a little fact for you all. Me and Emily are from a different dimension, and we do have this card game. It's just a lot more advanced"

Yugi: "Wow"

Tea: "Could Hope be an friend? Or will he be an enemy?"

Turn 3: Para/

Para draws. He then activates "Polymerisation" to fuse "Shadow Ghoul" and "Labyrinth Wall" and Special Summon "Wall Shadow" (1600/3000) in Attack mode "Wall Shadow" can travel through the walls of the maze instead of actual spaces, allowing it to strike any monster that is inside the labyrinth instantaneously. Para moves "Wall Shadow" to be around the corner from "Fallen Angel of Roses". Para ends her turn.

Turn 4: Joey  
Joey draws. He then normal summons "Axe Raider" (1700/1150) in attack mode and sets 1 card. Joey ends his turn.

Turn 5: Dox

Dox draws. He then Sets 1 card ("Jirai Gumo") and Normal Summon"Labyrinth Tank" (2400/2400) in Attack Mode. Since it's a Level 7 monster, Dox moves it 7 spaces inside the maze. Dox ends his turn.

Turn 6: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates "Card Destruction", forcing all players to discard all cards in there hand, and then draw cards equal to the cards they discarded. Hope activates "Card of Sacrifice", drawing two cards since all his cards are weaker compared to both Para and Dox's. Hope activates "Tribute to the Doomed", discarding one card ("Moon Dance Ritual") to destroy "Wall Shadow". "Labyrinth Wall" stays on the felid. "Fallen Angel of Roses" moves another 3 spaces into the maze. Hope ends his turn.

Para: "You maybe powerful Hope, but are you smart?"

Hope: "I'm ok when it comes to math, but not the rest"

Dox: "Well, there are two different doors behind us. One will lead you to freedom, the other, to an inescapable maze"

Hope: "I'm listening

Para: "From now on, one of us will only tell you lies when we are talking to you, while the other will tell truths"

Hope: "Ok. So let me guess. At the end of this duel, we select on door and head though it"

Dox: "Correct"

Yugi: (Transforms into Yami Yugi)

Yami Yugi: "Para, Dox! You are playing the Lier's paradox"

Hope: "Well, let's find out who's telling what"

To be continued...


	2. Double trouble duel part 2

"Well, this duel is going nowhere" Said Para. "Yeah, but we have our secret weapon" Said Dox. "Hey! Are you gonna duel us or not?" Asked Joey. "Hush, Joey" Said Hope. "Hey, Emily. So, how did you and Hope get here?" Asked Tea. "Magic, I guess" Said Emily. "So, you don't know?" Asked Tea. "No, just... not certain" Said Emily.

Turn 7: Para

Para draws. Para ends his turn.

Turn 8: Joey

Joey draws. Joey normal summons "Flame Swordsman(1800/1600) in attack mode. Since "Flame Swordsman" is a Level 5 monster, Joey can move it 5 spaces, but he chooses to move it only 4 spaces inside the maze. He then moves "Axe Raider" inside the maze. Since it is a Level 4 monster, he moves it by 4 spaces. It joins "Flame Swordsman" Joey ends his turn.

Turn 9: Dox

Dox draws. He then moves "Labyrinth Tank" another 7 spaces. Dox ends his turn.

Turn 10: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "ZW- Phoenix Bow" (1100/ 0) in attack mode. Since "ZW- Phoenix Bow" is a level 3 monster, Hope moves it 3 spaces into the maze. Hope ends his turn.

Turn 11: Para

Para draws. Para activates "Magical Labyrinth" and subsequently activates it to change the shape of "Labyrinth Wall's" maze. "Flame Swordsman and "Axe Raider" are separated, and "Axe Raider" stands next to "Fallen Angel of Roses". Para ends his turn.

Turn 12: Joey

Joey draws. He then moves "Flame Swordsman" and "Axe Raider" ahead, but his Axe Raider" steps on "Jirai Gumo's" space, causing it to appear on the field (2100/1000) in Attack Position and attack "Axe Raider". Due to the effect of "Jirai Gumo", the ATK of "Axe Raider" becomes its original ATK during the Damage Step "Axe Raider" (2200 → 1700/1150). (Joey current LP: 1600). Joey ends his turn.

Hope: "Well, how unexpected"

Joey: "Ah, well. At least we ain't loseing by a lot"

Hope: "True. Your loseing by 400 life points"

Joey: "Why I aught a..."

Turn 13: Dox  
Dox draws. He then moves "Labyrinth Tank" another 7 spaces, arriving right behind his "Jirai Gumo"He then sets a monster ("Dungeon Worm"). Dox ends his turn.

Turn 14: Hope  
Hope draws. Hope moves "Fallen Angel of Roses" to be in front of "Jirai Gumo". "Fallen Angel of Roses" attacks "Jirai Gumo" (Dox current LP: 1700). Hope sets a monster and ends his turn.

Turn 15: Para

Para draws "Sanga of the Thunder" and subsequently sets it. Para ends his turn.

Turn 16: Joey  
Joey draws. He then moves "Flame Swordsman 5 spaces. Joey ends his turn.

Turn 17: Dox  
Dox draws "Suijin" and subsequently sets it. He then flip summons "Dungeon Worm" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Invigoration" equipping it to "Dungeon Worm, increasing "Dungeon Worm" ATK by 400, and decreasing its DEF by 200 (1800 → 2200/1500 → 1300). Since it's a burrower, "Dungeon Worm) is able to move freely under the maze, bypassing the spaces and attacking any monster. "Dungeon Worm attacks "ZW- Phoenix Bow (Hope: 2000 → 900). Shortly after, "Dungeon Worm" retreats underground. Dox ends his turn.

Turn 18: Hope  
Hope draws. Hope activates "Reinforcements of the Army", allowing him to add 1 level 4 or lower Warrior type monster to his hand from his deck. He adds "Junk Synchron". Hope normal summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/ 500) in attack mode. Hope flip summons "Shield Wing" (0/ 900) in attack mode. Hope tunes his level 3 "Junk Synchron" with his level 2 "Shield Wing" to synchro summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/ 1300) in attack mode. Since "Junk Warrior" is a level 5 monster, Hope moves him 5 spaces into the maze. Hope ends his turn.

Tea: "Wow! That must be a really powerful monster"

To be continued...


	3. Double Trouble duel part 3

Reboot: Double Trouble Duel part 3

"You little brat! How are you summoning all these powerful monster? You must be cheating!" Shouted Para. "I'm not cheating. But after this next move, it will seem like it" Said Hope, before three coffins rose from the ground. "What is happening?" Asked Dox. "Whenever Junk Warrior is summoned, I can set three cards directly from my graveyard" Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Para. "Yes, and I activate Card of Sacrifice once more, since all my monsters are weaker then all of yours" Said Hope, as he drew two cards. "Time and Stargazer magicians? I hope they will work" Thought Hope.

Turn 19: Para

Para draws. He then normal summons "Monster Tamer" (1800/1600) in attack mode. Due to the effect of "Monster Tamer", Para can take control of Dox's "Dungeon Worm" as well as increase its ATK by 600 ("Dungeon Worm": 2200 → 2800). "Dungeon Worm" attacks "Fallen Angel of Roses" (Hope current LP: 500). Para ends his turn.

Turn 20: Joey

Joey draws. He then activates "Salamandra", equipping it to "Flame Swordsman" and increasing the ATK of "Flame Swordsman" by 700 ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 2500/1600). "Flame Swordsman" attacks "Dungeon Worm". Since "Dungeon Worm" is weak against FIRE-attribute monsters, it loses the ATK bonus it got from "Monster Tamer" ("Dungeon Worm": 2800 → 2200/1300). "Flame Swordsman" destroys "Dungeon Worm" (Dox 1700 → 1400). Joey ends his turn.

Turn 21: Dox

Dox draws "Kazejin" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2400/2200) in attack mode. He then combines "Kazejin" (God of Wind) with the other two set monsters the brothers control: "Sanga of the Thunder" (2600/2200) (God of Thunder) and "Suijin" (2500/2400) (God of Water) to form "Gate Guardian" in attack mode. Dox ends his turn.

Joey: "How are we gonna beat that?"

Hope: "Bravely"

Joey: "What kinda answer is that?"

Hope: "The one that makes you feel crazy"

Turn 22: Hope

Hope draws. Hope puts "Stargazer Magician" in the Left Pendulum Scale (LPS: 1) and "Timegazer Magician" in the Right Pendulum Scale (RPS: 8). Hope moves "Junk Warrior" another 5 spaces into the maze. Hope attempts to pendulum summon, but is instead forced to draw 3 cards and then discard two. Hope trys to pendulum summon once more, but the same thing happens. Hope trys a third time, and is successful. Hope pendulum summons "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" (1600/ 1000) and "Archfiend Heiress" (1000/ 0). Hope flip summons "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem" (1500/ 1000) in attack mode. Hope tunes his level 4 "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" with his level 4 "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem" to synchro summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/ 2000) in attack mode. Since there is no flying in the maze, Hope sets three cards and ends his turn.

Turn 23: Para

Para draws. Para uses the top-section of "Gata Guardian" (aka "Sanga of the Thunder": 2600/2200) to attack Joey's "Flame Swordsman". Hope activates "Hope for Escape", negating the attack and destroying one monster on the felid. Hope destroys "Monster Tamer". Para ends his turn.

Turn 24: Joey

"Flame Swordsman" attacks the mid-section of "Gate Guardian" (aka "Kazejin": 2400/2200), but Dox activates the effect of "Suijin" from 'inside' "Gate Guardian" to reduce the Battle Damage to zero and protect "Gate Guardian" from being destroyed.

Turn 25: Dox

Dox uses the bottom-section of "Gate Guardian" (aka "Suijin": 2500/2400) to attack "Flame Swordsman". Visually, the attack literally 'floods' the maze with water, sweeping everything in its path. "Junk Warrior", Hope's set monster and "Archfiend Hairless" are destroyed. Since "Flame Swordsman" is weak against water attacks, he loses 300 ATK ("Flame Swordsman: 2500 → 2200/1600). "Suijin's attack destroys "Flame Swordsman" (Joey 1600 → 1300). Dox ends his turn.

Turn 26: Hope

Hope draws. Hope attempts to pendulum summon, but is forced to draw until he has five cards in his hand. Hope trys to pendulum summon, and is successful. Hope pendulum summons "Photon Lizard" (900/ 1200), "V Salamander" (1500/ 1300) and "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfer" (1400/ 1600). Hope tributes "Photon Lizard", "V Salamander" and "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfer" to tribute summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (?/ ?) in attack mode. Due to the effect of "Slifer the Sky Dragon", it's attack and defence is equal to the amount of cards in Hope's hand times 1000 (? 3000/ ? 3000). Since Hope is a level 10 monster, Hope moves 10 spaces into the maze. Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Para: "Hey, he can't fly in this maze. The maze is a no fly zone!"

Hope: "You pathetic card can't stop an god!"

Dox: "What?!"

Tea: "A god? What does he mean?"

Yami: "A god!? In his dimension, there are god cards, with power that can surpass even the most powerful of cards in this dimension?"

Joey: "Yeah! Now, we can't lose!"

Turn 27: Para

Para draws. Para ends his turn.

Turn 28: Joey

Joey draws "Red- Eyes Black Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2400/2000) in attack mode. Joey ends his turn.

Turn 29: Dox

Dox draws "Riryoku" and subsequently activates it to halve Hope's and Joey's life points (Hope 500 → 250 ; Joey 1300 → 650) and add them to the ATK of "Gate Guardian's" parts ("Sanga of the Thunder": 2600 2850/2200), ("Kazejin": 2400 → 3050/2200) ("Suijin": 2500 3400/2200). Because he activated "Riryoku", Dox must end his turn.

Turn 30: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates "Shift Up Spell", allowing him to attack imedently after two spells are played. Hope activates "Dark Hole", destroying all monsters on the field. Hope then activates his facedown "Call of the Haunted", special summoning "Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning" (3000/ 2500) from his graveyard. Hope attempts to pendulum summon, but he is forced to add a spell card from his graveyard to his hand instead. Hope activates "Swords at Dawn", equipping one monster on his side of the felid with an equip card from his deck or graveyard. Hope chooses to equip "Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning" with "Megamorph". Since Hope has activated two spells since he activated "Shift Up Spell", "Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning" attacks Para and Dox directly (Para and Dox's current life points: 0) Joey and Hope win.

"Alright! We won!" Declared Joey. "Please. It was easy" Said Hope. "It was easy? Well, you must have been dueling a different duel" Said Joey. "Well done Hope" Said Emily. "Thanks, Emily" Said Hope. "Now, let's get out here" Said Hope. "What about there star chips?" Asked Yami. Emily then took all there star chips, while Para and Dox stood in shock. "Ok. A few star chips for you, a few for you, and ten for you" Said Emily, as she handed out the star chips to Hope, Yami and Joey. "Thank you, Emily" Said Yami. "Your welcome" Said Emily. "Now, witch door do we go through?" Asked Bakura. "Middle" Said Hope, before he kicked the wall behind Para and Dox, with it braking, revealing a passage. "How did you know?" Asked Yami. "There is no easy way to tell a lier" Said Hope, before they all went through the passage. "I see it, the castle!" Said Yugi, after he changed back from Yami. "It's amazeing" Said Tea. "Really?" Asked Hope. "Shut it Hope, let them enjoy it" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Hope. Hope and Emily then faded away.

Back in the Dimensional Vortex

"What happened?" Asked Hope. Hope and Emily then faded away agian.

Next Reboot: Highschool of the Dead! But, chronologically, Yugioh 5ds.


End file.
